Lizzy Darington meets Percy Jackson
by smartypantsgirlPJO
Summary: Lizzy Darington meets Percy Jackson , goes to the camp and tells the future and saves lives on an epic quest. My first fanfiction story written in notes on my phone! The beginning is TERRIBLE! But, I can say, my writing has improved A TON. Please ignore the bad writing of the first couple of chapters and just remember, it gets a lot better. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

I Meet Percy Jackson  
Chapter 1  
So there I was at the beach. It was the first day of summer vacation and I couldn't be happier. My name? Lizzy Darington.  
I was reading my favorite book, the Mark of Athena. The Percy Jackson series was the best ever! "Come play with us!" My little brothers said. They were splashing in the ocean. I love my little brothers to death so of course I went. While I was walking to the ocean, a pen landed in front of me. It was blue, with a golden cap. I picked it up and was about to uncap it when I heard a voice. " Can I please have that?" I turned around to find a sixteen year old, with messy dark hair and green as the sea eyes. He was about 5'11". But he seemed familiar. With a confused expression I said," Do I know you?" "'I don't think so." He answered. Then it hit me faster than one of Zeus lightning bolts. He was Percy Jackson. So I asked him in Greek ,είστε ένας ημίθεος;, which means Are you a demigod? He looked at me with a bewildered expression. " How do you know…" his voice trailed off. He answered, realizing what I asked him, and replied,"Yeah, I'm Percy Jackson." "Well seaweed brain , we have a lot to talk about." I said. "Only-" "Annabeth calls you that?" I cut him off. "We do have a lot to talk about. At camp. C'mon, I'll take you there."'

This is my first fanfic, Btw I wrote this in notes on my phone!** So read. And Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I Meet Percy Jackson Chapter 2  
I led Percy over to a table. After about an hour of talking, Percy told me that they were in the time of the end of The Last Olympian. So that's why he hasn't disappeared yet, I thought. "Hello?" Percy said, waving his hand in front of my face. "Oh yeah I'm just thinking about this situation." I retorted. " Since you've read all these books, up to like a year in the future, I think you should meet Chiron." He said. He had a point. I know about the next Great Prophecy, and the seven and who they are . I know about the Roman and Greek camp. I know about Nico and about the House of Hades. But with all that information, things could change. Maybe they won't find the Athena Parthenos in Annabeths prophecy. Percy chuckled. "There must be a lot going on in the future for me to keep losing you." " You have no idea. " I said with a sip of my soda. " I'm going to tell them that I'm going to a summer camp and ill drive to Halfblood Hill." We were talking about how I was going  
To tell my parents about Camp Halfblood. One day I was going to tell them about seeing through the Mist. I knew those monsters weren't just my imagination. "You know, if you were a demigod, you'd be the daughter of Athena. You'd be great friends with Annabeth." Percy said. " Here's my number." I gave my number to Percy. I was going to call him when I was driving to camp. He was going to pretend to be a camp counselor, since he seemed old enough anyway. "See ya in a week then." He said. " and you never told me your name." He added. "Oh, it's Lizzy Darington." I said. " bye Lizzy." "See ya Percy." I went back to where my parents were sitting, with a smile on my face. I was going to meet Chiron and Annabeth and Tyson and Thalia and I was going to camp and I was just so excited. "Who's your boyfriend?" My mother asked with a smirk. " Mom, he's way too old to be my boyfriend. That was a a camp counselor. He said there's a position open for me!" I explained. It's going so well, I thought. " fine dear, you can go if its free. We'll drive you there." I jumped around and screamed. In my mind of course.

A week later.  
I was right in front of camp. I took out my cell phone and dialed Percy's number. "I'll go now" he said. I hung up and waited. There he was in his orange teeshirt. " Hello Mr and Mrs Darington." He said. After brief introductions, Percy led me inside camp. "Welcome to your summer home." He said with a smile. I gasped and let my bags drop. It was beautiful.

** I wrote this the same day I wrote chapter 1. Oh yeah!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, you know who I'm talking to, it seems we're the only ones reading this. So I might as well write more, practice for me and entertainment for you! Without further ado, I have to go check out Camp Half-Blood! **

I immediately recognized the big blue house lined with white. The Big House. I saw all the different cabins, and I saw the spots where in the future, there would be new ones. There was the pavilion and amphitheater in one place and over to my right, I saw the U-shaped cabins. Some nymphs and demigods were having races and I saw the canoes in the glittering lake. I saw everybody wearing the camp t-shirt and I wondered when I was going to get mine. Maybe I wasn't even going to get one because I was like Rachel, a mortal that could see through the mist. I looked over to my right and I saw the woods. I have to stop by the armory later and get myself some stuff, because I feel like fighting some monsters!

I saw a wave of blond hair and grey eyes staring at me. "ANNABETH!" I called excitedly. Oops. She doesn't know me yet and she might be just a teensy bit jealous that I am with Percy. Percy then said" Annabeth, meet this mortal. She'll have an interesting story to tell you." She came over to me and wasn't really mad or jealous. She was Annabeth, with a brain that thought a million thoughts at once. "Well, apparently you know my name, so what's yours?" she said with a smile. Percy was right. I had a feeling we were going to be good friends. I smiled back and said," I'm Lizzy Darington." She gasped. She had on a face of confusion and shock and quickly put on a face of confidence and acted as if nothing had happened. She cleared her throat. "Well, let's take you to meet Chiron then."

I walked to the Big House. I knocked on the door and Annabeth said, "Chiron?" Percy had gone to the beach for some swimming time. As soon as she said it, a tall centaur appeared. "A new demigod?" he asked. "No, she's a mortal. But she can see through the Mist. And Percy says she has an interesting story." She replied. He excused Annabeth back to her regular activities and invited me inside.

"So….. Where's Mr.D?" I asked, trying to break the ice. "On Mount Olympus. Now, what is your story?" he asked. "Well, there was a time when I went to the bookstore. I saw these books called Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus. I've been reading them and love them to death or, Thanatos." He seemed surprised and motioned for me to go on. " Well, I was on vacation and that's where I met Percy. I knew all those monsters I've been seeing weren't just my imagination. They were too real, like I could go and touch them." I finished. He stroked his beard and thought. "Well, here are some clothes and you may stay in one of the Big House rooms. Continue activities and training for a bit, and you can spend time with whoever you like." He handed me some clothes, but how he knew my size I had no idea.

I walked to the Athena cabin. "Hey Malcolm." I said at the boy who opened the door. He hasn't even spoken a word to me and was surprised I knew his name. "Long story." I said. He looked like he more or less understood. I took in the view. The beds WERE pushed to one side and there was work desks and bookshelves all around. It was my kind of place, except for the blueprints. I would've had sketchbooks there instead. I spotted Annabeth, sketching designs for Olympus. She turned around and saw me, her pretty grey eyes looking at me. "Hey. So are you going to tell me your story?" She asked. I sighed, sat down on the bed and just said what I told Chiron. "Interesting. Who could've written these books?" she pondered. I knew it was Rick Riordian but I had no idea how he knew. "Maybe it's just a god in disguise, and it was fate for me to read them. "Maybe…" she trailed off. I went to go and try sword fighting. I saw Percy there, fighting Nico. I put on a smirk and said ,"So which one of you boys wants to fight me, huh?"

**That wasn't half bad. This is my first chapter on the computer, the other two were written in Notes on my phone and that's why it had bad spelling and they were shorter. Read and Review !**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here we go, once again on my computer. Chapter 4! I'm gonna go kick Percy butt now. BYE!**

Both boys looked stunned I would say that, considering that I would even try to fight two experts since I had no training before today. Nico must have known my story because he didn't looked surprised. He laughed. "You're a mortal who's like twelve." I knew I could do this. I at least had to start because it wasn't going to be long before Capture the Flag. Today was Thursday after all. " Doesn't matter. I gotta try at some point right? Who wants to fight me, you or Percy?" I said with a confident attitude and the bravest smile I could muster. It wasn't even hard, it felt like I could knock 'em out. "I'll fight you." Said Percy. A bunch of campers stopped training to watch the fight. "Sure. Why not?" I said. I had stopped by the armory and found a sword. Two and a half feet long of Celestial Bronze, and on the butt of the sword was an owl. I assumed it was an Athenian sword. If that was even the right word. It felt right in my hands and I decided to name it Koukouvagia, which meant owl in Greek.

We started. Percy and I were circling each other until whoever made the first strike. I did. I slashed and he immediately got into fighting mode. He slashed at my feet as I jumped to the right. I tried hitting his chest with the butt of my sword and got lucky. He fell and quickly got up. I moved behind him and kicked his legs while he jumped forward. He turned around and I intercepted his slash at me. I put as much force on the blade as I could and his sword clanged as it hit the ground. While he was surprised, I pushed him back with the butt of my sword and put the point on his neck. "Well, not bad mortal." He said with a grin. I helped him up and said, "Who's next!"

DINNER TIME

I was sitting at the table with Chiron and ate the nice warm meat that was on my plate. I took my magic goblet and asked it, "Purple coke." If Percy could drink blue, then I could drink purple right? After dinner, I walked back to the Big House. I was going to turn in early after my long day. Annabeth came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I yawned and said ,"Hey." She then said," Listen about earlier today. I was scared when I heard your name because I also have heard it before. In a dream."

I was shocked, dumfounded, baffled. Whatever you want to call it. A dream? That wasn't a good sign. Whenever a demigod had a dream, that meant something bad was going to happen. Annabeth saw my expression and said," Save your gasps. It gets even worse. The dream was sent to me by my mother Athena. And she said something about another daughter."

**I'm sorry it was short but I wanted to try something. My computers kinda broken so yeah. But Im getting a new one sometime this week! I'm going to try to do shorter chapters but I'll update more often, like every other day. Once I get my new computer. But for now, my computer sucks and this is what you get, sorry! BTW, can anybody who has been reading this story review? I just wanna know how many people are reading. My guess is one or two. Help me get more readers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay . So here's chapter five for you. ! Please everyone who's reading review just so I know how many ppl are reading! Tell other people about this story too!**

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Wait what? Another daughter? That can't be me. I'm obviously a mortal right? I mean seeing through the Mist is just a demigod thing but does apply to mortals. Sometimes. And kicking a sixteen year olds(who has a lot of experience) butt doesn't mean anything. Well, I don't think it does.

"I think we should talk about this later. Maybe she was telling me about a new demigod who is gonna come some other time. Right now, we should talk about the future." Annabeth said. She looked lost in thought. She was thinking about the future while she was thinking about the dream while she was thinking about Capture the Flag. Her gray eyes were dazzling. "I have my books but I don't think I should tell you the titles. I'm gonna go cover them up. And word of advice, spend a lot of time with Percy. He's not gonna die but you know." I replied. The Lost Hero might raise some suspicions. And the Son of Neptune and the Mark of Athena and so forth.

I followed her to her cabin where her siblings were waiting for me. They had different hair colors, black, blond, even some redheads. But there were twenty grey eyes all staring directly at me, waiting for what I was gonna say.

What should I tell them? "So you guys just are in the end of the Last Olympian book, where the war is right ?" I asked. I thought we should start there. "Yeah. But what we want to know, is there something big coming up?" I thought about my words. "Ummm, yeah. Pretty big. And Annabeth, you and Percy's adventures aren't over yet. I don't even know if you're gonna live. Everybody is pretty sure you are and Nico told Jas- some three demigods that you're pretty strong." Annabeth had her eyes wide. I had almost said a name for someone that could be important in her future. And she was probably scared about the whole dieing thing.

"Wait what were you about to say?" Darn. The whole cabin probably picked up on that. This was the Athena Cabin after all ,right? "It's a name of someone. You'll meet him, her and him, soon but I don't wanna change anything." The cabin murmured in agreement. "Annabeth, didn't you once say to Percy that knowing too much of the future isn't good? Like they might try and change it?" I asked. "Yeah, in the book you said was the Sea of Monsters." She said.

I saw it was dark outside and I was yawning a lot. I said goodbye and went to the Big House. I went to my room and fell asleep immediately. And maybe it was demigods rubbing off on me, but I definitely didn't have a dreamless sleep.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

**How was that for a story! My dream will come in next chapter so I hope you enjoyed! My chapters like I said will be shorter, but I'll update more often. Maybe I'll update by Saturday, April 6,2013 for those of you that might be reading this years from now. And one more thing, just so you won't be confused, this all happened in one day and now Lizzy went to sleep. If you have questions you can ask and I'll answer you.**

**REVIEW AND TELL EVERY FANFICTIONER YOU KNOW ABOUT MY STORY!**


	6. Authors note

AUTHORS NOTE SHORT BUT IMPORTANT

So first thing I want to do is give credit to someone.

ilGyhs.

She had an idea for an oc meeting percy and so I also liked that idea. But the beginning ( the whole meeting him on vacation) is a lot like hers.

Second, there are a couple of I meet PJ stories so im gonna change the name. Along with the next chapter, I'm going to rename the story to

Lizzy Darington meets Percy Jackson.

Also let me know any ideas you have or commenta like I want percabeth or something.

THANK YOU FOR READING:)


	7. Chapter 6

My sleep definitely wasn't dreamless.

I was in a large room, and the lights were dim. All I saw was one lit hallway in the corner. Naturally, I walked to it.

The hallway was long, and the walls were painted gray. I saw a figure drift into a room. I kept following it and I looked at the room it drifted into. It was stunning.

It was huge, and the Greek architecture was amazing. It had four columns on each side and was lined in marble. There were Athenian statues and lavish decorations. Even the curtains were fancy!

There was a woman in a Greek toga sitting on a love seat in the middle of the table. She was beautiful, but not in the Aphrodite way. She had an aura of confidence, but I wasn't scared of her stare. She had black hair but her grey eyes gave away as to who she was.

"Lady Athena." I said. I didn't bow down. It was risky, but then she smiled at me. "No need for formalities. Quickly, I am running out of time." She said. "Why are you talking to me? I'm just a mortal." I asked.

"You are a wise mortal. You know even more than the gods. You have a mortal parent, yes it's true. But at the same time you are my daughter." She said. This was a lot to take in. How could I be a demigod and a mortal?

"Yes I know it's confusing. Let me explain . "

Sorry about the delay, I had testing! But here you go. Any ideas on what happened?


	8. Notification

So I was going to update but…

THE FREACKIN CHAPTER IS NOW DELETED!

I was like ok lemme update and I went on the chapter and it wasn't there. Just letting any readers know it might take like three days or more or less depending on my situation .

ALRIGHT THANKS THEN!


	9. Chapter 7

"Yes I know it's confusing, let me explain." Athena said. If I had opened my mouth I would've stuttered. I WAS confused and it just didn't make sense when I thought about it. Unless… "Wait, are you talking about-""Yes. See, a long time ago, the Greeks and the Egyptians both ruled the earth together. Something happened, that even we don't comprehend, that our living embodiments mixed with theirs. So now, like the Egyptians do, we have to take hosts sometimes, around every one hundred years." That explained my theory." But that doesn't explain my situation!" I asked, a puzzled expression on my face. It was like walking through mist and only a weak fan was blowing it all away; it was clearer but I still didn't see the end. "Let me finish girl. One of the times I needed a host was around the time your mother and father got married. She was a beautiful, aspiring young architect, and thought she was perfect. So I used her body, without hurting her of course. She, while I was in her body, had a child with your father. While you were in her womb you developed with some of my hmm, godliness. But I left her body a few minutes before they delivered you. So, you developed with my godliness and was born to a mortal mother." She finished.  
A bright light shone through Athena's clenched fist, and once it was gone, there was a glass of water in her hand. "Excuse me, I'm parched." She said. I didn't know that could happen to a god or goddess. I was slumped over, my mouth slightly open with widened eyes. I was slowly comprehending what she said. All the the ideas were a whirlpool in my head.  
"So, do I stay in your cabin at camp?" I asked. Hopefully she said yes. She smiled and I could barely hear her while the image was becoming darker. She mumbled something that might've meant, "Yes, the connection is breaking up. Goodbye for now."  
I woke up with a start and shot straight up. I started smiling like crazy. I was laughing and I didn't care of I sounded mental. I was a DEMIGOD! The world that used to be simply my imagination was becoming realistic right before my eyes! I would go through hard times, fight monsters, but I would be a hero. I'd be a Hero of Olympus.  
And that's the greatest thing I can imagine.

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! The chapter fort deleted and I barely had time to make this short lil thang. THANK YOU FOR READING PROBABLY ALL FIVE READERS IDK BUT YOU KNOW IT'S SOMETHING!**


	10. Chapter 8

So now I was a demigod. Cool! I guess the next thing to do would go on a quest, right? I just decided I would train until the opportunity came. While I was walking to the training area, a voice yelled out, "Yo, punk." I turned around to see a girl leaning against the door of the Ares cabin. She was big, but not as in fat. As in muscles. She had a bandana over her dark brown hair, which was in a short half ponytail. Her expression meant business. Clarisse.

"What?" I asked. Clarisse hadn't talked to me at all until now, so obviously I was confused. She jumped down the two steps that led into the big, ugly cabin. "Well, it seems like you know everything. So help me find my electric spear." She grunted.

Clarisse spear was missing? I hadn't known, and there was no mention of that in the books. Maybe it was a side quest. Wait… a quest?

"I'm sorry. I never knew that would happen. But I can go on a quest to help you find it!" I said with a smile. She shook her head. "No way kid, you're too young. You'd never survive a day out in the real world now that they know. Now that you know." "What do you mean, now that I know. Know what?" I asked, with a slight tilt of my head. "Listen up 'cause I'm not gonna repeat this. Monsters are real. Big ones. Scary ones. The idea of death could be a lot closer now than it was in your old life. You know everything is true now. It's not as easy as simply stabbing it, like Prissy." She explained.

Someone screamed from far away. " ARE YOU BOTHERING THE NEW CAMPERS AGAIN, CLARISSE?"I somehow knew it was Percy. "SHUT UP PRISSY WE ARE TALKING!" She yelled back to him.

In that moment, while thinking about what Clarisse had said, I realized it was true. I could die. Just like that. If I was a regular mortal, I would live until I was eighty years old most likely. But as a demigod, that can't happen anymore. But I had survived for many years with demigod scent. And I had lived, hadn't I?

Now I was mad. Who was she, to tell me I couldn't fight?

"Oh yeah ? Well if I'm just a 'weak mortal who can't fight', then I want to fight you. If I win, I'll go on a quest to find it with one person I choose and someone you choose. If I lose well, I'll do something else for you." I said, proudly.

She cracked her knuckles." Your name is Lizzy, right ? Maybe I should call you Losey. You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into. Next week, at Capture the Flag. You're going down." She smirked.

I headed back to the training arena. Now I had a purpose to train. I HAD to win . I really wanted to go on a quest. But at the same time, I was thinking, what had I gotten myself into?

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK **

**HEY GUYS! I hoped you like this. I'm thinking about adding my friends OC, Dakota Lezlie, a daughter of Hades next chapter. Ill train the next chapter, tell Chiron about the demigodlishness and then the next next chapter will be the fight. Sound good? Kay. Read and Review!**


	11. Chapter 9

As I pushed through the crowd of spectators that had gathered around the cabin, I was thinking of how I could train. I wanted to go on a quest. I REALLY did! I had to beat her but I had no idea how. Then I remembered. I was a daughter of Athena. And Athena always had a plan.

I stomped over to the training area, with Koukouvagia in hand. I had a week to train, since today was Saturday. I started thinking of the way Clarisse fought. She was mostly offense, barely any defense. She was tall and big so she wouldn't run that fast. She didn't do much but touch you with her spear since she thought she had each fight in the bag. Which was true, she usually emerged victorious.

Today, Percy was teaching some campers some techniques. I joined the class. He saw me, and smiled. "Hey Lizzy. Here to prepare for your death?" I gave him a quick punch. "Shut up."

"Okay, class. Today I will put you in partners." He put a couple different campers together. Dakota and Marco, Jonathan and Adam, Belle and Willis, and that's it. "What about me?" I asked. "You'll be with me for a demonstration." Percy said.

"Now class, I will show you the first technique I ever learned." I pointed my sword down, and felt Percy press his sword with all his strength on mine. The class clapped. "Okay, now you try." I looked over to Dakota and Marco and saw Marco flirting with her. "Hey baby, I'll go easy on you." He said, while failing an attempt at a wink.

Dakota smirked. "Why don't I try on you?" She said. Marco fixed his glasses, and put his sword down so Dakota could try. Dakota quickly and easily made his sword clang on the ground. "Ow, ow! Easy, babe." He said. Dakota put her blade close to his neck. "Don't. You. Ever. Call. Me. Babe. " She said, putting emphasis on each word.

I turned back to Percy, thinking I liked this Dakota girl. "Who are the parents of those two?" I said, while pointing to Dakota and Marco. "The girl with the. Short dark hair and the grey clothes is Dakota Lezlie. She's a daughter of Hades. The boy with the curly black hair, glasses and a giant mole is Marco. I don't know his last name, but he's a son of Ares. Rumor has it, haha I sound like Adele, that he has a crush on her." Percy explained.

Percy. As oblivious in the category of love as ever. Anyway, after a couple more demonstrations he changed up our partners. He paired me with Dakota.

"Hi. I'm Lizzy Darington, mortal." I said. She looked surprised. But I expected it. "Mortal?" She asked. "Long story.""Then you'll have to tell me it later, Lizzy. My name is Dakota Lezlie. Daughter of Hades." She said while extending her hand. I shook it and we started.

We were supposed to be practicing a technique that would make the opponent confused. Basically, you just change your fighting style really quickly. You can go offense, defense, and offense again. Then you can stay offense and then stay defense. Your opponent won't be able to figure out your fighting style, because you'll change too often.

Dakota and I nodded our heads and got into battle mode. We crouched, ever so slightly waiting for who would make the first move. I did. I pointed my sword toward her, just to make the impression of striking. She deflected it very quickly. I knew right then and there she was starting off with defense. So I decided to be offense. She held her sword right in front of her vertically, to defend against any strikes. So I ran to her side and hit the sword from there. Then, I applied as much pressure as possible to make the sword fall. I was surprised when it didn't.

By now, a small line of sweat was on my forehead, and I must've been as red as a tomato.

"Well, for a mortal, you're pretty dang good." Dakota said. She wiped the sweat off of her glistening forehead."Thanks. Now what do you say we get some lunch, and talk by the beach later?" I proposed. "Sounds like a good idea." She said.

We went our separate ways to lunch with our respective cabins. I still had to tell Chiron that I wasn't mortal. But as soon as I stepped foot at my table, Annabeth came running to me. "Lizzy! I need your help! It's an emergency!" Annabeth yelled frantically. As soon as I heard the worried tone in her voice and the anxious expression on her face, I instantly ran toward the Athena cabin. What could be waiting for me now?

**HEYO PEOPLE! I think I have very few followers in this story but Im glad I have at least some! So to you guys, Im sorry I couldn't update sooner. I rarely get the chance to sit down and write. Plus, I am going to a summer thing, so I am not really at home. Anyway, I think this chapter is a little longer. I hope it at least kind of makes up for it! BTW, I have some excellent ideas for this story. But if you have a good idea, I think I may incorporate it. THANKS FOR READING! HOPE YOU'LL FOLLOW IT!**


	12. Chapter 10

**So guys, I plan to make this chapter 1,000 words. Or around one thousand. I want to write longer chapters, so here's the first 1,000 word chapter from me ever! In a way, I'm kind of practicing for when I want to write real books in the future. Anyway, hope you enjoy! I'm going to be going on vacation and won't be able to write for a long time :( If I get the chance, maybe you'll get short chapters :)**

As I was sprinting toward the Athena cabin, many different thoughts raced through my mind. I practically kicked down the door with all my might and my tomato red face was beaded with sweat.  
As I practically kicked open the door, my breaths were short and fast paced. "What's the problem?" I asked.  
A couple of my siblings were standing around one of the guys, Roberto I believe. Roberto was pale white, and cerulean eyes were wide open. He was trembling, and his eye was twitching. He opened his dry, thin lips.  
"Jason. Piper. Leo. Gaea. Prophecy." were some of the words that he uttered.  
My eyes went as wide as hockey pucks. How did he know this stuff? I was really worried, for his health and for the future. Nobody should know this stuff. Not now. "H-have you guys taken him to the infirmary?" I stuttered. "Yeah, but they said they didn't know what to do. To just bring him here to rest." A girl, Angelica, explained. "I want to try talking to him alone. Can you guys leave for a minute?" I asked. They murmured in agreement, and soon shut the wooden door closed.  
I looked into Roberto's eyes. He was still normal, just paler for some reason. He was twitching and squirming in his seat, which I didn't think was a good sign."Look at me. Just stare into my eyes. How do you feel?" I whispered to Roberto. I didn't want to talk loudly. "Dreams. Horrible. She said. Warnings. Reminders." He stuttered. Dreams? He had been having dreams? And warnings. Who had been warning him? About what?  
"Who has warned you, and why have they caused you to act this way?" I asked this in this particular way, hoping some sort of spirit or something will come out and answer my question. If its one thing I've learned from other demigods, is that they like it when you talk like that.  
Soon, a green mist started to pour out from Roberto's unhinged jaw. A picture was seen, it seemed to be a living room? A voice was heard, but no face was shown.  
"I am one of the three fates. I understand that you know much more than you should. The gods have chosen you to carry this knowledge. However, you may not share it with them until it is appropriate to do so. This is a warning, so that if you fail to do what I have warned, there will be great consequences. Your friend here was a lovely soul, he'll be back to normal in no time. I needed a way to communicate to you. That is all, thank you." It's raspy voice explained.  
Why would I tell anybody? I know that it's not the right time to tell anything to anybody! With that problem resolved, I decided to go back to the training center. I had my big fight with her tomorrow. I still don't know why I agreed to that.  
"Alright, it's all good. I'll explain later." I said as I walked out the door. Some of my cabinmates let out a few sighs and walked back inside, rushing toward Roberto. Roberto, was a 10 year old boy. Of course everyone was worried.  
I hoped to see Dakota at the training arena again. A small part of me hoped to see Marco too, but only because it was entertaining to watch Marco and Dakota fight.  
I kicked the dirt with my black Converse. As I looked around, I spotted Dakota, who was back for more training. Her eyes met mine. "Hey," she said walking my way. "Ready to tell me?" "Sure, why not?" I answered.  
We walked toward the beach, chit-chatting about normal things, until we found a nice spot on the rocks. The salty smell of the sea combined with the sugary feel of the sand was bliss.  
Dakota's unblinking eyes turned toward mine, very serious." How is it that you're a mortal, yet you're here? Are you like Rachel? That wouldn't make any sense though, right?" She asked. In the short time I had known her, I really felt I could trust her. So I sighed, and opened my mouth.  
"About a couple of years ago, I fell in love with reading. I read everything possible, if I could. And I usually did." She nodded her head. "I went to the bookstore, looking for something interesting to read. I soon found a book by the name of The Lightning Thief. It described Percy's life as a demigod, beginning when he was twelve." She looked surprised, but motioned for me to keep going. I shifted, and began again. "It was written by a man named Rick Riordan. It turns out, that there was a series. It was named Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I read the series, and the preceding one, Heroes of Olympus. It was basically about this world; demigods, monsters, gods." She tilted her head." How did this Rick guy know everything? Maybe he was a god in disguise?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders.  
"Everything was fine, until all the books went missing. I remember most things, important ones, but that's it. I met Percy and came here, hoping to figure out this mystery." I concluded. I wanted, very badly, to tell her about my dream with my mother. But I had to tell Chiron first. I kept it bottled up for now.  
"Wow, that's a lot to take in." She said adding a sigh a couple seconds later. "I think we have to go." Dakota motioned for me to get up. We missed lunch, but we decided that it wasn't too late to eat dinner.  
I looked back at sparkly blue water crashing against the beach. The ocean was vast, and the animals in it were free. While I, was stuck in this crazy, messed up world.

**Okay! I did it! The thing is, I'm going to go visit some family in another country, and I can't write for a loong time. But that's fine. You guys can really see the improvement in my writing from the first chapter, right? I hope so, I think I really have improved. In case you're confused, basically, Lizzy was telling Dakota about how she came to the camp. She's going to dinner in the next chapter, and there might be a dream. I'm excited for the ending! Plus,I think I should change the title, it's too long. Have any ideas? Let me know!**


End file.
